


drained

by angelsprunch



Series: tumblr requests [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsprunch/pseuds/angelsprunch
Summary: stan is tired and richie is warm.





	drained

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking a break from code orange and doing some oneshot requests !! feel free to send a request in @ fairyling on tumblr !!

Stan was getting tired. He loved his friends, he really did. It was exhausting to spend extended periods of time with them, though. They seemed to feed off of each other’s energy and for the first several hours he would be able to keep up. However by the time they were all trying to decide on ordering a pizza or nominating one of the losers to cook something for the rest of them. Bill was sitting crosslegged on the floor with his head tilted back against Beverly’s thigh. Beverly had her head resting on Ben’s shoulder and her eyes were closed while Ben traced the lines of her palm. Richie was sitting in the recliner opposite of Ben and he was arguing with Bill over which superheroes would win in a battle.

With a sigh, Stan walked over to Richie with a mopey expression. Richie’s eyes flitted over Stan’s figure and he offered a small smile while he shifted in the seat so Stan could have a place to sit comfortably. He didn’t stop his conversation with Bill at all when Stan plopped down in his lap and rested his chin on Richie’s shoulder. One of Richie’s hands slipped under Stan’s shirt and traced patterns on his lower back while the other hand shot Bill the bird. Stan’s eyes fluttered closed and he breathed in the scent of Richie. It was a mixture of candy, cigarettes, and cheap cologne.

A few moments passed and Stan stayed like that with his nose pressed against Richie’s neck. His eyes felt heavy, but he knew he couldn’t fall asleep yet. If he fell asleep before they ate then there was next to no chance that they’d save food for him. Richie continued his conversation with Bill and he was moving his arms to try and prove his point. Every now and again he’d jostle Stan, press a kiss to his hair, and mumble an apology before he went on to call Bill a walnut.

Eventually Stan lifted his head because he knew that he’d fall asleep if he didn’t. The first thing Stan realized as he was met with the artificial light of Bill’s living room was that Richie’s glasses were filthy. “Babe…” he mumbled, delicate fingers pulling the broken frames from Richie’s face. Richie blinked a few times, but other than that he didn’t react to the change in his vision. Stan breathed hot air on the lenses and shifted on Richie’s lap so he could use the hem of the dark haired boy’s shirt to clean them. 

After a moment Stan slid the glasses back on Richie’s face and kissed his cheek. There was a small smile and Richie paused for a moment as his eyes moved over to Stan before he realized he was in the middle of arguing with Bill. “No, fuck you, Denbrough. Hulk is so fucking underrated. I mean, he transforms into that beast but even when he’s Bruce Banner, he’s still a valuable member of the team!” Richie explained. He continued speaking, but Stan decided he didn’t care enough to keep listening. He didn’t mind the Hulk, but he personally agreed with Bill in this moment.

Taking the hand that wasn’t under his shirt, Stan tapped his fingers against Richie’s and smiled at the difference in the size of their hands. Richie continued to argue until him and Bill came to a compromise. Beverly and Ben had retired to the back porch about halfway through so Beverly could smoke a cigarette. Eventually Bill just shook his head and gave in to what Richie said. He got up and went into the kitchen and Stan laughed softly when he heard Eddie screech that Bill had to wash his hands.

“What’s on your mind, babe?” Richie asked, leaning down to brush his nose against Stan’s.

A red hue rose to Stan’s cheeks and he leaned in to briefly touch their lips. “M’tired. Got up early to try and go birdwatching and now we’re here.”

“Take a nap.”

“I just might. You’re warm and surprisingly comfy for someone as bony as you are.”

Richie’s arms wrapped around Stan to pull him closer and Stan’s chest was now pressed against Richie’s. A breathy giggle escaped him and he leaned in to kiss the tip of Richie’s nose. “If you go to sleep now maybe you can wake up for some fun party games tonight.” Richie teased, a glint in his eyes.

“That would require you to not be the first one to fall asleep, moron.”


End file.
